


Mind Blank Mommy Bimbos

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Arm Pits, Boy tits, Crossdressing, Feminization, Gen, Milfification, POV First Person, Sweat, bimbofication, brain washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Despite your best efforts, you’ve fallen to Sabrina’s Psychic-type might! But hey, what’s the worst that could happen for losing? Far worse than you could ever expect. It’s time to scrub that silly head of yours clean…





	Mind Blank Mommy Bimbos

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 11/19/18

That was it then, you had a good run. You thought your team was bulky enough to stomach enough Psychic assaults and wail on that Alakazam’s frailer physical defense, but it was too much to handle. Underleveled and overwhelmed, your Pokemon have all fainted by horrid blasts and beams of mental might. You’ve lost the gym battle.

Could anyone really blame you? There was a horrid dearth of anything that resisted Psychic in Kanto. God forbid an actual Dark-type be in the Pokedex at all outside of exotic imports. Still there’s room for improvement next time around, surely. You’ll just have to call it a day and try again after a bit of a grind.

Oh, but the gym leader seems very interested in you still. That luscious psychic babe Sabrina seems to be paying you more mind than a typical gym challenger. Did you make her angry? Is she ready to fire off a parting shot before you rush back to the Pokemon center to heal? What could she want?

“Don’t be too disappointed. You show a lot of promise.” Sabrina tells you.

Oh. What a nice surprise. You can’t help but feel a bit broken hearted from the loss still, a gym leader say you’re a good prospect is a nice minor pick me up. You sigh and let out a short, exhausted thanks.

To your surprise, Sabrina doesn’t leave the exchange at that. “I’ll make the best use of you yet. There isn’t much holding you back, really. Just a few changes and you’ll be a spectacular work.”

Um, alright. While that last comment was nice, this comment you don’t quite understand. You look back at Sabrina with a bewildered look on you. The normally stone faced woman is smiling at you.

“This little exchange was obvious proof you’re not cut out to be a trainer.” She begins. “I know that’s hard to take right now, but I’m here to help with that. I’m here to purge you of all that unnecessary mental baggage you’re carrying around, weighing down your real potential.”

You’re now thoroughly weirded out by this quick talk. Alarm starts to set in. You nervously start to walk away… or you try to at least. You feel your legs are being held still by some unknown force. Sabrina’s hands and pupils are starting to glow green from some strange psychic energy radiating off her. The rest of your body starts to go still the more intense the lime flames grow.

“Yes, yes… then we can get to the physical aspects of it. Your body is the perfect canvas for all sorts of changes. We just need to clean that dirty head of yours blank again to get to work.” Sabrina whispers excitedly.

This situation has gone from awkward to distressing in a heartbeat. You try to run away again and your legs remain still. You try and shimmy any muscle in your body and nothing happens! You’re frozen solid by Sabrina’s Psychic might.

Slowly Sabrina raises her hand, bubbling with green energy, higher and higher up. Her open palm is swelling with that same horrid light pinning you down. She gives one final smirk your way. She flexes her palm. You see that terrible blast rushing towards you for a few moments before you black out completely. You fall into a deep sleep, unable to perceive any bit of the world around you…

—-

You wake up in a dark room, absolutely pitch black except for a light gleaming underneath a nearby door. The warm washed over you and the softness below you makes you realize you’re in some sort of bed. You seem to be safe, even at home.

You try to remember what happened to you the last time you were awake. Simply recalling something feels like it takes a lot of mental energy, as if your brain’s processes are running through quicksand. Your heavy head chugs away trying to reconstruct something for minutes on end until you finally manage parse your last memory. The last thing you can recall is someone holding out their hand towards you. Anything after that is a total blank.

And, now that you’ve sat there examining your mindscape… you can’t remember anything before that either! You’re startled by that realization. You try and churn the cogs in your head as hard as they can go, desperate to clasp onto any sort of familiar imagery but… no. Nothing. Every attempt you give to try and scan your memories, you come up blank.

Thinking as hard as you can to try and unearth answers is making your head simmer in exhaustion. However… there’s something else in there to focus on. You can feel it. Answers without questions, commands without rationale… your instincts are starting to take control. At least, you think that’s your instincts. Everything has a tinge to it where it doesn’t sound too much like your voice. Yet, at the same time, what else could it be? Do you not trust yourself?

Those voices are telling you to get out of bed. You shuffle out and stand up. The moment the task is done, something odd washes over you. It’s a feeling so reassuring and warm like a tight hug or an affectionate pet. Doing something simple like that and listening to your instincts feels good. So good.. Almost like a hit of a drug. It even takes less energy than that troublesome critical thinking. You decide to listen to it more.

As you shuffle out of bed, you really start to feel the tug of your bodies weight. Shuffling around seems to send your butt and your chest bouncing a bit. Though, on top of that tug, there’s some other strange sensation going on. You feel something pulling at the back of your mind that this sensation is new, that you didn’t always have to lug around a body proportioned this way. It’s such an odd sensation. A really icky sensation at that! Definitely not something you want to focus on. You could be there for hours thinking about it before you get a handle on it! Instead of examining that sensation closer, you toss it aside and let it void out of your head for good. You savor that shaking sensation as you stand up instead of worrying.

You make a funny noise when you stand up, a loud click. Weird! Again though, you don’t pay much mind to what it could mean. You have to save mental energy for more important stuff. You click and clack forward towards the door with the light shining behind it, ready to see what’s in the next room.

A hallway! Oh, you’ve never been here before. Where could you have fallen alseep so that you don’t remember any of this? Weird! You might as well search for someone and see if they can help you. You’d really like to be around people right now, honestly. You want someone to hold, someone to thank and pamper.

With the light of the hall shining down on you, you finally get a better glimpse at yourself. You fell asleep wearing some really pretty clothes! This purple dress is so pretty! It shows a whole lot of skin too. The dress straps are so tiny! And goes down so low too. Your sholders are naked, even your armpits are exposed!

Not to mention, this dress is also really, really tight. It feels like your boobs are gonna rip it to pieces if you flex a bit! It’s a miracle you got this on. How did you even get your huge giant melons wrapped around these things? Sure there’s no upper body to the garment after a certain point, but still!

More funny tingles surge in the back of your head as you inspect your nice big boobies. It seems to get louder and louder when you grope them, shake them, or give them any attention. Oh, but it’d be so much trouble to think about it when the other part of your brain is telling you to click and clack all happy and shake your big girly bits in a catwalk. Why pay it any mind?

And just like that, the little lurking thought pops away into nothingness. You keep walking about with your fat tits happy as can be.

This really is a pretty dress, you just wish it went on a little longer. Your butt feels like it’s completely exposed to the open air wearing this thing! At least it gives your huge thighs some room to breath. It takes a lot to keep your catwalk in heels all steady and you appreciate the opportunity to let some steam off. Hopefully no one comes by and sees the front of your panties bulging with that infertile little nub of a clit you’re packing. It’s so humiliating for someone to see! And always so leaky! If someone made fun of it, you’d surely be dripping pre all over your panties.

Finally though, you find someone to talk to. A really smart looking girl in a weird outfit pops down the way. You try and greet her with a hello. Oh, but you’re so clumsy you can’t really get it all together! Instead of talking like a normal person, just a bunch of stupid giggles come out of your face.

It seems to be an effective enough greeting. The trainer turns back to greet you. She smiles so big! And she’s starting to laugh too! She must be a nice person.

“Oh wow, Sabrina messed you up good, huh?” She starts. “God, how does she turn people into MILFs so well.”

Sabrina? Something about that names seems to stir some strange emotions in you. You feel she must be a really nice lady. This girl must be a nice lady too. Everyone’s so nice to you lately!

Your suspicions are proven true shortly after as the woman takes your hand and starts guiding you to another part of the facility. It’s hard to keep up. Running in heels with all this thick MILF meat on you is an ordeal! You’re out of breath and sweating in no time. Urgh, you’re going to have to fix your makeup after this!

Eventually, you enter some arena. The girl drags you towards a new lady with long slate hair and a magenta outfit. She looks a tad familiar… you feel like you to do something for her. Like, you get this itch you know her and you really like her and you’re suppose to do… something. Ah, that’s it! You’ve got to show off your body for her! Why? You can’t explain, but it feels right!

You give as big a smile as you can, letting that dark purple lipstick on you look tantalizing in the light. You bat your eyes and flash that plum eyeshadow enough to get any man’s heart pounding. Your dainty hands and their stylized nails reach behind you and grip the back of your short, still boyish hair, flexing your arms. In the process, you let more of your steamy body out to the air than ever before, showing off your shaven, sweaty MILF armpits in all their glory. You lean a bit forward, arching your back to make your tits jut out. You twist your body just a bit to show off your fat, girly ass as best you can. You feel so alive, so delicious, so sexy! And it feels so natural like you were born to do it all!

A greeting finally bubbles out of stupid face. You greet Sabrina with a long, heavy “Heeeey~” Your voice sounds a bit funny. Another tickle in the very back of your head pops up and says something about your voice… nevermind. Before you can even think the entire thought, it’s gone out your ears. Your spotless mindscape’s kept perfectly clean.

Sabrina seems to love your little presentation. “What a transformation! You really were perfect for this, weren’t you… uh….”

Sabrina looks over to the trainer that brought you in here. “Did he have a name?”

“I never heard it. He was just stumbling around the halls.” the trainer responds.

Sabrina looks back at you. “You look like an Amber. That’s your name now, remember Amber?”

Amber? That was your name? Oh yeah, it all starts to come back to you now! You can remember Sabrina calling you Amber all the time. A bit inside of you says that’s correct, that Sabrina would never lie and that you should trust her every word. You see no reason to doubt her. You nod your head and acknowledge your name.

Sabrina draws a bit closer to inspect you. She grips you by the chin and tilts your head to inspect your facial features.

“Yup. Hard to believe he looked just like a scrawny 19 year old just a month ago. Amazing what the brain can do with a little psychic influence.” Sabrina marvels. “Just need to wipe away all those old useless memories and hammer the brain with a psychic blast so bad it starts secreting girly hormones en mass. Nothing like turning cute trainers into whorish moms ready to fuck cute boys~”

Sabrina just said words. She said a whole lot of words in big long sentences. It was hard to keep up after she said “scrawny”; you don’t know what that word means, but you assume she was praising you for being cute and sexy.

You didn’t pay what she said much attention… until Sabrina said the word “Boys”. The instant you hear the word “boys”, something inside you kicks into high gear. Your pupils dilate, your muscles tense, you start salivating… and that bit of sissy nub between your legs starts to squirm and come alive as best it can, a full erection amounting to a tiny bump in your girly panties. You feel so alive. You want to fuck. Now.

Sabrina takes notice immediately. “Ahahaha~! So excited to fuck a few cute guys, hmm? Don’t worry, honey. You’re going to get all you could ever want soon enough. Turns out people love a nice slutty mommy, They also don’t seem to mind if they mommy hooker is really just a cute guy mind fucked into irreparable oblivion. You’ll be fucking lots and lots of boys all day from now on! Aren’t you excited?

You’re beyond excited at that news. The anticipation seems to finally rev up your stupid head enough that you can finally speak in complete sentences again. You thank Sabrina with a diligent yes ma’am, then proceed to ask if the boys you’ll be fucking are cute. Sabrina gleefully tells you you’ll be getting fucked by cute virgin trainers off on their own for the first time as horny adults. You can’t wait to give them the ride of their lives.

Finally, as you explain to Sabrina just how exactly you’re going to milk all these cuties dry, your memory starts coming back. You’re Amber, one of Sabrina’s absolute best whores in her sleazy sex trade escapades in Saffron City’s underbelly. Pokemon training was never for you, you much prefer sucking sweet lollipops and sweaty cocks. You’re a total airhead, there’s nothing else in your stupid skull except for sex techniques and how to do makeup. What separates you from the rest of Sabrina’s “Mind Blotted Mommy Bimbos” as she calls you is your taste in workplace. Unlike the other MILFy mommy sluts, you love working the street corner and tempting first time customers into their inaugural encounter with a trained whore.

And here you are, working the streets ready to find prospective customers.

Oooh, that guy looks entirely too cute. You feel your panties tenting the moment you see him. You step forward and immediately start sweet talking him with a mix of motherly charm and unabashed whorishness. Before long, you’re heading behind a dumpster, his hands groping your fat ass. There’s nothing like these first timer dicks after they’ve been out for a day of adventuring. You’re gonna drain him over and over and over again…


End file.
